


social distance

by brandywine421



Series: quarantine [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "I want us to quarantine together," Foggy announced once Matt had one and a half cups of coffee in him and Karen was on her second bagel.  She put it down at his words, her stomach flipping with anxiety for all the wrong reasons."You really think that's a good idea?" Matt phrased carefully.Karen followed Matt's lead, glad she wasn't the only one with immediate reservations. "I mean, quarantining together would be a - major adjustment."*Sitcom-esque scenes from that time Foggy, Matt and Karen (and their significant others) quarantined together.
Relationships: Elektra Natchios/Karen Page, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl
Series: quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675816
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take two! 
> 
> Thanks to **AltyEx** for giving this a read-through and pep-talk!

"I want us to quarantine together," Foggy announced once Matt had one and a half cups of coffee in him and Karen was on her second bagel. She put it down at his words, her stomach flipping with anxiety for all the wrong reasons.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Matt phrased carefully.

Karen followed Matt's lead, glad she wasn't the only one with immediate reservations. "I mean, quarantining together would be a - major adjustment."

Foggy wrinkled his nose and Matt tilted his head, reaching out to tap his shirt cuff. "Spill."

"Marci's worried I'll fall back into bad coping mechanisms if I'm limited to conference calls and not visual and tangible confirmation that my friends are alive. My parents' house is empty, big enough that we could have our own space and - "

Foggy caught his wrist but the duo's open connection had been what warmed her to them the first time they met and she was desperately glad it was back. She understood why Foggy wouldn't want to risk it.

"Is it Marci or - "

"It's me, my idea but she's okay with taking the blame - I didn't do so well when you were dead. Codependency be damned - I kind of need to see you at least five days a week or my anxiety goes kaboom," Foggy whispered.

Dammit. Matt would do anything for Foggy.

"My - girlfriend was planning on staying with me," Karen admitted, wincing in preparation for the interrogation sure to follow. But Foggy only shrugged and Matt pulled at his tie - his nervous tell.

"Fuck you, Karen," Matt muttered. "My boyfriend brought his stuff over last week, disinfected the whole building."

Foggy shrugged but wasn't as shocked as she thought he should be. "Wait - why aren't you surprised?"

"Marci said I had to accept the baggage if I made the offer. She knows your significant others even if I don't want to play your reindeer games right now - it's understood I'm going to hate whoever Matt's banging and apart from Castle, you make reasonable life choices."

"Do you want to tell him or - " Matt asked her.

Karen swatted him off for the moment. "And Marci still thinks quarantining together is a good idea?"

"Yes, she's supposed to be calling your partners now while I'm selling you on the idea." Matt scrubbed his hand over his face and Karen groaned in frustration. "What?"

"Frank and Elektra have been trying to find excuses to hang out for months - they desperately want to be best friends that make bombs together," Matt said.

Karen focused her glare at Foggy in full force. "If you make a sloppy seconds joke, I will cut you."

He raised both hands. "Didn't even cross my mind - but I am considering breaking up with my girlfriend for not confiding that information before I brought this all up."

"It'll help us keep the firm in the black if we can streamline how we handle our cases - I'm shit with the whole video conferencing stuff," Matt conceded. "But the shared house - I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You'll keep your apartments so you'll have a separate and clean space on the weekends if you need them, but - " Foggy closed his mouth when Matt tapped his wrist again.

"I've put you through a lot of hell, Fogs, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Matt asked in a soft plea.

"Yes," Foggy whispered. "I'm worried you're going to go off road again when you stop going out at night and that Karen's going to get bored doing computer research instead of hands-on investigating - and I'm terrified Marci's going to let all those interns breathe on her if she won't commit to work from home."

Matt leaned back in his seat and Karen knew the decision had been made. "Trial basis, okay," she conceded. "But there have to be rules."

"Hang a sock on the door if you're having sex, label any food you don't want Frank to eat and absolutely no board games," Matt said.

"What's wrong with board games?"

"Elektra and Frank are, slightly, competitive," Karen admitted. "Our double dates haven't gone well."


	2. Chapter 2

Marci pushed open the door to Matt's room and caught him sucking face with Frank, again. Seriously? "So, you and Frank just lay around and make out when you're alone?"

Matt unwound Frank's hair from his fingers and leaned back with a soft sigh. "Sometimes."

"Not all intimacy has to be sexual," Frank frowned. "What do you want?"

Marci flounced dramatically across the end of the bed. "This is weirder than I wanted it to be."

"I haven't had a roommate since college and Foggy is one of the few people I'm okay with doing shit for me," Matt stated flatly.

"If we're sharing a closet -" Frank started.

"I don't need you to lay out my clothes ever - forget it." Matt turned his attention back to her. "Cohabitation is an adjustment for all of us, Marci. You and Fogs have been living together for a couple of years but Frank and I have only been dating a couple of months."

Marci blinked at him. "So it's not weird because I forced you into a 'Real World' Hell's Kitchen Edition?"

The door swung open and Elektra stomped into the room. "She's touching all of my stuff, you never touched my stuff."

Matt covered his face with his arm. "She's looking for the fancy skin creme she ordered and she keeps finding her stuff in your makeup bag."

Karen stumbled into Elektra with an oof. "Are you listening to our conversations?"

"Three of our neighbors are fucking right now, so yes, I was totally listening to your argument," Matt said, burrowing into Frank's chest suddenly. "I'm sorry for starting a fight but please ask me before you mess up my routine - I am losing my shit already and the kid across the street has a ferret and I don't think I can do this if it's going to squeak all the time."

"I will kill the ferret for you," Frank said, kissing his forehead and turning a sharp glare toward the rest of them. "Can we move this conversation out of Matty's safe space?"

"Aw," Marci and Karen said together. Elektra crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze at Karen. "You never ask me to kill things for you."

"He's not really going to kill the ferret," Matt sighed.

"You killed that moth in my bathroom a few weeks ago," Karen smiled. "She was totally heroic when I screamed like a little girl."

"Please get out of our room," Frank stated flatly and Marci shoved herself off the bed.

"Foggy wants to order pizza from Roxanne's, go interrupt him and tell him to get enough for everyone," Matt said, lazily flopping over to nuzzle Frank's beard. "We're going to continue our non-sexual intimacy practice and be down later."

Frank signaled something to Elektra that made her smile and Marci made sure to close and flip the do not disturb sign.

"What did he sign?" Karen demanded in a whisper.

"Nothing," Elektra lied.

Marci made a disappointed sound. "You are not allowed to go ferret hunting, we agreed on the rules when we agreed on the quarantine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Should we turn on audio description?" Karen asked as she clicked through the menu onscreen.

"He'll zonk out before opening credits if he's comfortable," Frank said.

"Don't answer for me," Matt huffed, curling against his ribcage so he could settle his arm across his shoulders.

"Grumpy already, did he not punch enough things?" Elektra asked, sinking onto the couch and tucking her toes under Matt's thigh before switching on her tablet to check stocks, or whatever she did with that thing.

"No phone games while the movie's on," Karen tsked at her before climbing into her lap and confiscating the tablet.

"Ugh, the cuddle pile - is that allowed in quarantine?" Foggy frowned.

"You wouldn't have bought the giant couch if you didn't like the cuddle pile," Matt yawned, scooting over to make room for Foggy and Marci to take the middle of the row since they had the bowl of popcorn.

"Why are you so sleepy all the time?" Marci asked, poking him in the side.

Frank snickered under his breath and everyone but Foggy glared at him. Foggy shrugged. "Can I tell your secret, Matty?"

"I don't have a problem," Matt grumbled.

"Guy drinks coffee like we drink water - he's down to, what, three cups a day instead of three pots a day now?" Foggy kicked at his foot.

"I hate you. When I get my energy back, gonna fight everyone," Matt murmured before going quiet with Nap.

"Are we really going to watch Lifetime instead of buying a movie?" Karen asked.

"Love Lifetime movies, they get everything wrong and we're allowed to talk over it," Elektra said. "It's tradition."

Karen glanced at Frank who shrugged without waking Matt from his nap. "Bunch of us got hooked on 'em in boot camp, haven't had cable in years so it'll be interesting to see if they've gotten better over the years."

Foggy slowly turned and pointed a finger accusingly at the Punisher. "Are *you* the one that keeps leaving romance novels everywhere?"

"Prove it," Frank snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_"Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap."_

Frank sat up with his fingers tight around his gun - blinked - and lowered the plastic gun. Fucking house rules - of course it's a water gun. He studied the window and recognized Spider-Man waving from outside the glass.

He elbowed Matt in the ribs and Matt grunted unhappily and rolled over.

"Matt. Window."

"Didn't open it, not allowed outside," Matt murmured. "Sleep."

It was a curse that Matt was so fucking adorable when he was asleep but Frank needed him to deal with the spider problem. "Wake up."

Matt yawned, popping his jaw and splayed his arms wide. "What."

"Spider-Man's outside."

It took a moment but Matt sat up and turned his ear toward the window. Spider-Man stopped waving and pressed his masked face against the glass with a pitiful expression.

"I'll meet him on the balcony, six feet away, right?" Matt asked, swinging his bare legs to the floor.

"Didn't know you guys were friends," Frank hummed. "Sweatpants are still on the floor by the dresser."

"Thanks. He's a good kid, got drafted to the big leagues way too soon. He's a client, Foggy says I'm not allowed to be friends with him," Matt said.

_"Tap tap tap."_

"He's got good hearing, too, just not as good as mine. I'll be back," he sighed, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Frank let him get to the door before letting out a huff of frustration. Matt paused. "What?"

"You're not going out, right?"

"No, he probably needs a pep talk, maybe a juice box and a snack," Matt replied. "Do you want to meet him?"

"No."

Matt didn't move. "He might let you take a photo. You could use it to harass Amy."

Huh. "Okay."

"Okay," Matt said. "Balcony."

* * *

"The hell is going on out here?" Foggy whispered, tiptoeing onto the balcony so he didn't wake anyone up. But looking around, he didn't think anyone else was left in the house to wake up.

Spider-Man sat cross-legged on the balcony railing nibbling on leftover pizza and chattering eagerly with Karen. Elektra and Frank flicked knives at each other while Matt sat in the line of fire nodding along to the kid's rapid-fire updates.

"I'm wearing the mask and staying out of your quarantine space," Peter said, yanking down his mask and chewing furiously behind the fabric.

"Marci said it was fine," Karen offered and Foggy sank into the chair beside Frank.

"We fail at quarantine," he sighed.

"I'm going insane in our apartment, I never noticed how small it was until I was stuck inside all the time," Peter said. "Aunt May said I could go out tonight so I didn't spontaneously combust and I don't want to go back yet."

"She sent a gift basket," Matt said. "She made bread."

"Don't talk about bread," Peter winced when Foggy perked up. "All she talks about is bread."

"I am scheduling a zoom meeting with her first thing in the morning - if we can focus on canning and making preserves, she provides the bread - " Foggy started.

"We'll have endless toast and jam, I approve of this plan," Elektra said, catching three knives and pulling out a whetstone and pausing the game of catch.

"Theo's making jerky that's fancy enough for Matt's picky tastebuds, might save the business if he can find a market for it," Karen said.

"Don't put out ads until our cabinets are full," Frank warned. Foggy knew he was Theo's secret investor but the world was out of control all over.

Marci appeared with a fully packed gift basket of preserves, jerky and 'designer' face masks from one of Elektra's many 'totally' legitimate companies. She placed it next to Matt and snuggled into Foggy's seat with a minty-fresh kiss. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

Peter snatched the basket with a web and tucked it away in his backpack. "Thanks for letting me stop by - I'll definitely schedule an appointment next time."

"Call me when you get home," Matt said.

"No, ask your aunt to call him - she needs to know who you're hanging out with," Frank said.

Peter scoffed. "Aunt May loves Daredevil, but I'm definitely not mentioning you or the Black Sky - no offense or anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Marci planned on taking her zoom calls in her designated office in the sitting room on her and Foggy's floor. Foggy, Karen and Matt were stationed in the dining room since they did a lot of their work as a group and she thought that she'd need the privacy - but she hadn't factored in Frank and Elektra's unemployed status.

She didn't think they were as unemployed as they pretended - Elektra had her tablet of stocks and sketches and candy crush and Frank had his spreadsheets and actual green and gray lined ledger pads full of investments.

The first day started as expected with Nelson, Murdock and Page having their raucous morning meeting two floors away while she joined her morning meeting with lip gloss and three clips in her hair. She wasn't going to go full yoga pants and scarf yet.

She thought she was doing well with the paying of attention and all that but a thump snapped her attention to the hallway and she spotted Frank's boots and Elektra's bare feet. The fuck - but another thump toppled the two into her line of sight as they wrestled down the hall in an impressive 'flip and slam' cartwheel.

She returned her attention to the meeting and was relieved to see nobody had spotted it, or at least no one had the balls to comment about it.

Day two, she was optimistic after warning the deadly duo, and didn't hang a sheet across the hallway. The morning went well and her coworker's toddlers lightened up the meeting when they escaped from their big sister and demanded snacks.

Day four - Elektra and Frank discovered the attic entrance. She had to give them credit for remembering her warning, they were very quiet - like ninjas but whatever - she didn't hear them setting up at all, and barely spotted Frank pressed against the wall to avoid her glances. But a coworker pinged her about the ladder that had suddenly appeared behind her and she swung around in time to spot Frank's boots disappearing into the ceiling a moment before the ladder disappeared again.

She took several deep breaths through her nose, reassured her coworker that she wasn't being burgled and tried to pay attention to the new budget.

She was paying more attention to the scuffling upstairs, though and managed to catch the ladder when it dropped again and Elektra dropped silently to the floor with a panicked expression at being caught. Well, that or the fluffy pink boa and tiara. Marci frowned at her and Elektra shifted the armload of board games and placed the tiara on her head as penance before hauling ass out of the room. Frank had made his escape before Marci could scold him but brought her coffee and toast and jam without complaint when she texted him later.

By week two, Marci's tiara was old news and the boss looked distinguished over messy with his grey tufted beard. Frank was settled and quiet with his book on the loveseat while Elektra painted his toenails the same color she'd painted Marci's during the morning meeting. Elektra was all about self-care when she wasn't planning silent ambushes with her hard won foam light-saber.


	6. Chapter 6

"Three hours - three hours, Matt - is too long," Foggy scolded as he dragged him out of the backyard and away from the punching bag Frank finally moved out of the garage for vitamin D purposes.

Matt didn't argue but he grinded his jaw to make his unhappiness known.

"Maybe we could get a treadmill?" Karen offered.

"Oh, sure, that'll make me feel like less of a rat in a cage, right?" Matt sighed. "I'm sorry - this - I need to do something."

"He's too hyper for my kind of yoga," Marci said as she joined them.

"He already sparred with Ellie this morning," Karen said.

Frank swaggered into the kitchen with a travel thermos, plastic bag and blue rope - no - leash. "Is that a leash?" Foggy asked.

_"Oh, did my package come?"_ Elektra called from the other room.

"It is a leash," Frank said. "Take a shower, Matt, I've got us a dog-walking shift in half an hour."

Matt flinched. "Frisbee?"

"If you're on time, maybe - but might be the corgi again," Frank smiled as Matt scampered - actually scampered - out of the room.

"How did you - " Marci stammered.

"Animal shelter has a volunteer program and they're working out the logistics, I was already on the list from before the quarantine," Frank shrugged.

"Can you get Ellie on that list, since she's expecting a leash already?" Foggy asked.

"No comment," Karen said, ignoring Marci and Foggy and flipping her hair. "And I'm still in charge of the mail anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Marci woke up in the kitchen with Frank and Elektra sitting at the counter watching her like creeptastic murder twins. They had matching bowls of cereal but were eating with opposite hands. .

"What - "

"It's two-thirty in the morning," Frank said.

"You ate six tubs of yogurt and growled at me when I tried to rescue the last one," Elektra added.

"Bad luck to wake up sleepwalkers," Frank said.

"I'm not a sleepwalker," she lied. Her stomach rumbled. "Six tubs?"

"Yup," Frank replied. 

"We hid the evidence, out of respect," Elektra nodded.

"Thank you. Um. Did I wake up anyone else?"

"Matt told me to leave you alone and stole my pillow," Frank shrugged.

"Karen told me to find you and make you stop," Elektra shrugged with the opposite shoulder. "We called the Spider-Kid to drop off some replacement yogurt before he goes in for the night. Nobody has to know."

She almost wanted to cry. "That's so sweet but you didn't have to - "

"Please wake up Matthew if you catch me sleepwalking," Elektra cut her off.

Frank nodded. "It's protocol. You can wake me up if I'm not armed."

Marci nodded back. "So don't wake you up. Got it."

He snorted. "You good?"

Before she could answer, Foggy stumbled into the room with a large shopping bag, scratching at his eyes. "Peter brought this, couldn't get Matt to answer his window."

"Sorry, babe," she said when he nuzzled her cheek.

"Who ordered coffee this late?" Foggy asked, pulling out a box of coffee from one of the 24 hour diners. 

"I knew it," Frank growled, snatching the carton and stomping out of the room. "He's such a sneak."

Elektra plucked a candy bar from the loot and waved good night. "Sorry you got busted."

"Didn't we get yogurt a couple of days ago?" Foggy asked, waking up enough to process the situation. "Oh, are you sleep-eating again?"

"I didn't take any Ambien and I ate a big dinner," she admitted.

"Stress, maybe? You want to see if you can walk a dog tomorrow or can you wait 'til your day?" Foggy offered.

"I'm not stressed, I don't do enough to be stressed, we're trapped in this house like - I'm not stressed," she said, giving in to his snuggle. "Am I stressed?"

"You're fine. Let's go to bed and talk about it in the morning. Did you really order cover-up yogurt?" Foggy asked.

She'd explain it tomorrow. 


End file.
